


Have a Seat, Mr. Jackson

by TheAsylumsAbyss



Category: Internet Personalities, To Catch A Predator (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsylumsAbyss/pseuds/TheAsylumsAbyss
Summary: Chris Hansen gets his interview with Onision, and the truth finally comes out but... It's not what Chris expected.Rating is due to some uncomfortable situations, but nothing overly explicit.One sided Onision/Chris Hansen.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Have a Seat, Mr. Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> I have no justification as to why this exists. 
> 
> Thank you for your time.

The year was 2004. 

18 year old Gregory Jackson peered through the well manicured bushes of Fairfax Country with hesitant eyes. He wasn't the kind of man to let his nerves get to him but... Damn, were they getting to him.

His goal was to meet the man inside the house. When a professional looking gentleman in a suit finally exited the sting house, Greg felt his heart skip a beat. 

"It's Chris Hansen." he sighed to himself, really wishing he had brought a camera to record the tall man. His movements were so fluid, so smooth that Greg could swear Chris was an angel instead of human. 

He had been infatuated with the Pedo Slayer since his first investigation earlier in the year. It was a stroke of luck that the second investigation of To Catch A Predator would be in Washington, his home state. His mom didn't ask where he went for the day - she never cared to know as long as he wasn't being actively pursued by the FBI.

Since the first episode of To Catch A Predator aired, Greg had been obsessed with trying to get on the show. Continuously he applied on Perverted Justice's website as a bait boy. His applications proved fruitless, however, as they never responded to him.

All he wanted was a chance to be in the same house as Chris. To have Chris save him from the sick fuck that the staff at perverted justice seduced through online chats... It was a kink, to say the least.

"Honey, we need to get you back home." Skye insisted, knowing the cops would find the couple and question them soon.

"Let me have my fantasy, you attention whore!" Greg exploded, wondering why he bothered with the woman. All he needed was the handsome Chris Hansen. Everyone else was useless.

"I'll make him notice me," Greg muttered to himself, watching Chris' car drive away and wishing he was in the passenger's seat. "I'll make him fall for me."

-

* _~_ *Present day* _~_ *

"Gregory Jackson, I would just like to have a chat with you and hear your side of the story." Chris Hansen raised his voice in the hopes that Greg would hear him through the door. A part of him found the situation laughable; he fully believed that Onision should have felt honoured that a journalist as prestigious as Chris taking the reins on exposing his abuse. Regardless, he was also frustrated with Onision's actions and had wanted to throw him in a cell for months now.

Chris sighed as the moments passed - guess Greg wasn't up to play victim on camera to him today. He heard hushed voices in the house that most certainly belonged to Greg and Kai, but there was no inclination that either were going to open the door.

Chris was ready to turn around and go back to his attorney, Mike, and return to his hotel room. That is, until he heard the jingling sound of chain locks behind moved on the other side of the door. Chris' attention was perked once more.

'So, you do want to play.' Chris thought to himself, ready for whatever Greg was going to do once the door was open.

Chris had to resist the urge to chuckle at the ridiculously excessive amount of locks Greg had on his door. He heard at least eight different mechanisms unlock before the door began opening.

"Chris." Greg's voice sounded raspy, perhaps from yelling at his camera about different ages of consent too long. He kept the door opened only a slit - just enough for the two men to make eye contact.

"Gregory," Chris answered. "Are you interested in our interview?"

Greg's eyes shifted left and right; his indecisiveness was prevalent as Chris could see a bead of sweat roll down Greg's oily face and on to his patchy facial stubble.

"We won't pay you." Chris clarified. "But I assure you my journalistic integrity will allow you to voice your truth without concern."

"I never doubted that from you." How Chris was confused. Was Greg insinuating that Chris was actually a good journalist? Chris was regretting not checking his weather forecast before visiting Greg; he didn't know pigs were going to fly today.

"Yes. I'm ready to talk. Come in."

Greg pushed the door ajar, allowing Chris in. Chris turned and looked at Mike, who had a look of concern on his face. 

"Your party of ten can't join." Greg interjected, reading Chris' mind as he was about to ask for his cameramen to accompany him. "You can keep your phone on you, but it has to be just us."

Chris debated his options for a split second before giving Mike a reassuring wave and goodbye. 

It was from there that Greg escorted Chris through the disheveled mess that was only a home in faint likeness. There were boxes upon boxes of hate mail addressed to Greg on the kitchen table. Half eaten plates of take out food could be found on end tables, bookshelves, and even the couches, and the thriving nature of the mold growing on the food was an indicator that cleaning was not a priority to Greg. An excessive amount of camera equipment could be found just about anywhere in the home, ready for Greg to film a mental breakdown at the drop of a hat. The unappealing aroma of kombucha resonated throughout the home.

The absence of Kai was something noteworthy, where was Greg's spouse?

"So where is Kai?" Chris asked as he tip-toed around plates of food on the floor.

"I don't know, probably crying." Greg shrugged. Chris took the disregard to Kai with notice; what happened to the caring persona he had for his partner?

"So I think we need to talk." Greg confessed, pulling up a chair to the grimy kitchen table, offering Chris a seat.

"I don't need to sit down for the talk we are about to have." Chris assured, his crossed arms indicator enough that he wasn't going to sit down. It wasn't the request itself, but the implications - he wasn't going to submit to Greg's demands. Submission meant power, and power was all that Greg wanted.

"Fine, be that way, though I don't think this is going to go the way you have scripted it."

"Really? Well, surprise me then, Gregory." Chris raised his eyebrow and leaned against the flimsy wall of the kitchen. He made a mental note to burn his suit after this interview.

Greg sighed and ran his hand through his greasy hair. The clumps of his bangs fell back onto his oily face as he started his monologue.

"I don't know how to begin this, Christopher... I guess it started when I was a kid."

Greg went in to his fridge and pulled out a bottle of kombucha, offering it to Chris. When Chris shook his head to decline, Greg shrugged and started chugging the drink himself. It was gone in seconds. Chris noted the nervous behavior we an indicator of guilt.

What came out of Greg's mouth was anything but expected.

"When I saw you on TV, I was 18 and in love. I knew I had to meet you. I had to see you. I needed you in my life." 

Chris felt the ends of his mouth tighten with disgust. This was clearly a mind game, but he had to play along with Greg to win this game.

"But I wasn't sure how I would attract you. I watched every investigation multiple times. I had posters of you in my room. You were my greatest pleasure."

'Stay silent, Chris, let him persecute himself.' It took all of Chris' self control to not call Greg out on the ridiculousness of the situation.

"When I realized I couldn't get hired to work with you, I started going for underage women in the hopes that you would be in the house when I visited them. I tried and tried again... You never were there."

Chris resisted the urge to chuckle attempted to retain his composure; he wasn't going to lose the opportunity to get more information on Greg's crimes. He just admitted to pursuing underage women, and that alone was incriminating. "How many of these women did you visit to try and get to me?" 

Greg began talking in a cutesy tone - the kind reserved for fifth grade couples. "Aw, Chrissy, are you jealous that I saw all of them? If it makes you feel better, I only yelled your name in bed."

"And they didn't question you saying another man's name during intercourse?" Chris questioned, internally gagging at Greg's tone and hoping to pry for more information.

Greg shrugged. "Well that was after I told them to make me take a seat, so they were already going with it, y'know?"

Chris cringed at the idea and made a mental note to change his show's name - have a seat with Chris Hansen would never be the same to him. 

Greg's eyes held a deranged look in them. His fingers twitched with the desire to take Chris in to his arms and post a collaboration video of the two so that he could proclaim his love (and gain that ad revenue). 

Greg's voice began to have a frustrated edge to it. "Then I saw those sick FUCKS who took you - my Chris - off the air. I was disgusted. I had to do something! So I went on YouTube and had a new game plan. I wanted to cause such an uproar that you would be forced out of retirement. Then you'd come to my house, and I'd finally get a seat with the man I love. For Christ's sake, I even dated a 17 year old and no one cared. It's like none of my obvious predatory behaviors were acknowledged."

"I had Kai recruit them to cause more of a stir. My actions became more overt because I knew I needed you to notice me. I took in Sarah because dear god, even I could see how problematic that situation was!"

Greg couldn't stop himself from grasping Chris' hand, and Chris internally gagged at the feeling of the mix of sweat, kombucha, and god knows what other fluids were on it. "I wanted you to not just deplatform me, but to deflower me too..."

"Gregory-"

"Please, call me James."

"Bu...the multiple victims... All the underage women... The cult...the IRS!"  
Greg nodded frantically, incorrectly assuming that Chris was understanding him. Chris was beyond confused. This story wasn't absolving Greg of guilt; in fact, it incriminated him further.

"You noticed! Like L to Light in Death Note, you took my displays of attention as what they were - my call to you."

"Who exactly are L and Light, and can you describe this Death Note? Are you killing your victims?" Chris pulled his hand away, feeling the slime residue and feeling sick to his stomach. He did not know of Death Note, but the name was an indicator that it was not good.

Greg instead took a step closer to Chris. His drunk breath was now sharing the air with the pedoslayer. His baby carrot could not resist becoming erect with the arousal of their close quarters.

"It doesn't matter, nothing matters now that you're here with me." Spit ended up coming out with Greg's words, making Chris cringe. He made another mental note to get an STD test after this interaction was over and Greg was in jail.

Greg's arousal was out of control. Here he had Chris Hansen against the wall, vulnerable to his advances. His spit was on Chris - that was enough to make Chris his property. He was ready to take the legend to bed with a kiss and a good time.

It was then that the kitchen window was crashed through. Who else but Shiloh bursted through, pushing Greg aside and pushing him to the ground.

"You BASTARD!" Shiloh exclaimed. The rage she had felt for years was finally coming to fruition. "How dare you touch Chris in that way!"

"Hold up! I did nothing wrong!" Greg insisted, his words cut short by Shiloh's hand around his neck, constricting both air and his bullshit.

"What about the grooming? How about the fact you check state laws for consent? Explain how you think any of this is okay!" Chris had lost his composure and finally asked the real questions. He felt dirty, used, and confused with this entire situation. He mentally thanked Shiloh for her quick thinking, and Mike for the idea of placing a bug on him to record audio of their encounter.

"Guys! It's okay because I wasn't a real predator!"

"You just admitted to it, you rotting onion!" Shiloh insisted.

"Yeah but my goal was to see Chris - therefore all my actions are null and void. It's like how Light murdering people is okay, because he did it for the greater good. Think big picture here, people."

Chris and Shiloh were rendered speechless. The two shared a look of bewilderment as the FBI agents rushed through the door to arrest Greg for his heinous actions.

"Christopher! Save me, god damn it, you're mine! You're supposed to save me!" Were the final parting words Chris heard from Greg as he was handcuffed and then ushered in to the cop car. 

Chris shook his head and tried to repress what he just heard. He didn't know how he was going to explain Greg's reasoning to his audience. In fact, he couldn't even explain it to himself.

"Chris... Are you okay?" Shiloh asked, concern was etched on her face. She knew what horrors Greg's mind held, and didn't want Chris to ensure its terror.

"I... I will be fine. I have one question... Did he really say my name in bed?" Chris asked, not truly prepared for the answer.

Shiloh was thoughtful, but shrugged. "Only after we made him take a seat."


End file.
